He's All Mine
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is a crossover with Bones/Castle.This is my version of Sucker Punch with the Bones crew since they did ran into the F.B.I...This also refers to a rivalry between Castle and Bones
1. Chapter 1

_**He's all mine**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One**_

_**As Kate was going home after the wedding, she remember what Kyra had said. "**__He's all yours__**" and of course before than, "**__He only dedicates books to people he cares about__**.." As Kate was looking at the cover of the Nikki Heat book.. She knew that if Castle knew about her feelings that he may not let her hear the end of it. So she made sure that he would never come to her house. Which is good because he never came to the house. She looked at the best seller list and found out Temperance Brennen's new book didn't even touch Castle…She smiled as a victory even if Castle will be too cocky to see it. Of all die hard fans, the fans are really happy…"I beat Temperance!" Castle parading all over the house and then Alexis saw it. "Dad, I see you beat Temperance again." Alexis smiled and Castle responded, "Nikki Heat is know an offical Castle creation." **_

_**As she looked at the shrine to him…**_

"_**This is not right." Bones slammed the newspaper on the desk and Angela came in as Bones tried to cover up that she felt jealous. Angela saw the top ten and saw Castle had beaten her. "Oh sweetie I'm sorry.." Angela said and Bones tried to give some theories on why she wasn't threatened. She listed her accomplishments and Angela ensure her about how good of a writer she is. Castle couldn't compete with her and told her about how good of a friend she is. While Bones didn't see the logic of why she brought up the friendship part, she loved that Angela is on her side unless if there's a pig involved. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**He's all Mine**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_The Next Morning…._

_**Booth calls Booth told him about a decay body and she's ready to I.D. The body is of Rebecca Coonan and as Booth heard that name, he was told of a murder that took place in New York of Jack Coonan. **_

"_**What's her husband doing there?" Bones Asked and Booth responded, "Rebecca was an unsolved case and he was told that she ran off with someone else. We had surveillance on him round robin and one night we lost Rebecca. When he left we couldn't get anything on him in New York. Feel like going to New York…"**_

_**Beckett walked in with Castle and as the captain told them about the F.B.I she was told about who the agent was. "Kate." Booth said and Beckett was surprised to see yet another ex who had joined the F.B.I. Kate paused because at first this was a little awkward because of how the relationship ended and then she hugged Booth then stopped. Bones looked over and saw Richard Castle they both recognized the other. Bones told how she's heard of his books and believes he's overrated. "Hey!" Kate said and Booth asked what he was doing here. Kate told him about the deal with the mayor. "Wait! Your Nikki Heat. I'm sorry I can't see it, Nikki Heat portays to the reader a sexual magnet and so obviously he didn't study you very well…" Bones said and Booth put the brakes on this.. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**He's All Mine**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Booth told them about Rebecca and Beckett told about the evidence they received so far. Booth wanted Kate on this case and Bones objected because Castle was a civilian. Beckett told Bones that Castle is not only a better writer but has been keyed in so many investigations because of his ability to think outside the box. Bones was usually not this bitchy but she was beaten on the best seller list over and over by Castle. She wanted him off this case because of a rivalry. As the case would continue, Booth found out about Jack was going to turn evidence against Johnny Vong. Vong ran as Beckett tried talking to him and as he was pulled into interrogation, Bones and Castle both stood outside as Booth and Beckett was interrogating him. "Booth will get him to talk." Bones bragged and Castle responded, "Kate will mop the floor with him." So the game started as Vong avoided but it was Beckett who score first when Vong admitted to the deal and then it was Booth who got it back when Vong indicated how dangerous the guy was. It was all tied up. All four talked about trying to make a deal with Vong and Castle brought up how he looked scared out of his mind about talking….Bones pointed out how obviously that was and Castle returned with…Is it also obvious how unaware he looked when he the drugs was put into the D.V.D and then pointed out that whoever it is might have threatened something or someone really close to Vong. Good counter. "I think we need to find a different tactic." Booth said and Bones responded, "I think we need to find whoever it is and then show Mr. Vong that….." "He has nothing to worry about testifying against him …" Castle said and Bones with gritted teeth agreed with the logic… She walked off and booth walked after…**_

"_**I can't help it if I'm a better writer, she was trying to get me thrown off the case." Castle said and Kate responded, "That wouldn't happened. I mean I want to slap you sometimes but…..I need you…" Castle smiled and he was about to say something smart, she said, "Don't….ruin….this…..moment…" Castle stopped cold…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_He's All Mine_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Beckett learn the news that whoever killed Rebecca and Jack was the same person who killed her mother. It was Bones who heard this news and decided to put her pettiness for Castle aside for right now. It was Castle who said to Beckett that he will do anything for her to catch him and Beckett was grateful for the help.._

"_If he finds out he's free to go, he's likely to give us something." Booth said and Beckett agree with that so as Booth and Beckett went in. Bones and Castle watched. Beckett started to give the technically of not reading his Miranda rights made it so apology like for not doing it. Vong was very over anxious because he was going to be out on the street. Booth made it clear if he knew something then they could put in protective custody. _

_He talks about Dick Coonan being the traffic and so as Booth politely brings him in. Coonan offer a deal to put a fake bounty on the head of Vong for a bounty saying that he will help her find her killer. "I don't trust that." Bones said and added as she was outside the interrogation room. "It seems prepared." Castle said and added, "I'll put it in." "No.." Bones said and Castle responded, "Your not going to stop me.." "I'll put it up first." "Bones added and Castle responded, "I'll put it up higher." As Beckett and Booth walked in on this debate. Beckett interrupted and said, "How much?" They both agreed to 100 hundred thousand dollars to lure out Rathborne. _


End file.
